Summer
by Hp-Azn
Summary: Summer with the Weasley's, nothing could get worse for Harry, but the pain of Sirius death still haunts him. HarryGinny. OOTP-SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 01

A/N: New ficlet involving Harry/Ginny! I'll upload a new chapter everyday, so this is going to be complete in 4 days because there are only 4 chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter One  
  
*****  
  
"Fred, George, get back here right now!" Ron Weasley bellowed at the twins for he's usually red hair is now a shocking color of neon pink, thanks to the twins newest prank inventions.  
  
Harry Potter, who was watching everything from the sidelines, was chucking softly, for the youngest Weasley brothers were chasing each other like maniacs. He was staying at the Burrow this summer after Dumbledore gave him permission to do so. Hermione Granger, he's other best friend, will be coming over after three weeks for she was spending her summer with her parents.  
  
The sun was shining bright and it was a great day to be outside. Ron was still chasing the twins and demanding them to change his hair back to normal which is now spotted with neon green splotches. Turning away from all the commotion between the red head brothers, Harry's gaze landed upon a petite form resting under a tree. With a book resting on her lap a parchment in her hand and a quill tucked in her left ear, she looked very pretty from Harry's point of view.  
  
Virginia Weasley, or Ginny as a lot a people call her, has grown up into a lovely young lady. Harry knew that Ginny fancied him before, but he doesn't know the she still fancied her now. Harry started having interest on her in fifth year, as he thought that Ginny started to move on for she started dating other people like Michael Conner of Ravenclaw and Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor. His thoughts drifted to the happenings of fifth year. The incident in the Department of Mysteries is still fresh on his mind. How all of his friends, including Ginny, Neville Longbottom, a forgetful plump boy who is in the same house and year as Harry and Luna Lovegood, a girl in Ravenclaw who is in the same year as Ginny and always had a dreamy look on her face, went to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius.  
  
'Sirius, its my fault', Harry thought painfully  
  
That night at the Department of Mysteries, they learned that Harry's vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius was just hoax to trick him into coming to the Ministry so that Voldemort can fulfill the prophecy involving Harry which was, if Harry is defeated by Voldemort, Dark will prevail and all hope will be lost. If Voldemort is the one who will be defeated by Harry, Light will conquer all and the wizarding world will be in peace. In other words, one of them must die.  
  
When Harry and his friends got there, they battled the death eaters who were on their way by stunning them and hexing them, but also hurting themselves. Ron encountered a death eater who hit him with the Tickling Curse and so, he couldn't stop his self from laughing, after that he went into a room where he got tangled and nearly strangled by some kind of mutated brain specimen, while Ginny broke her ankle, Neville broke his nose and not long after that, Hermione was knocked out by a curse. It seems that Luna was the only one who was fine.  
  
When hope was nearly gone and they thought that they were going to die there and then, the Aurors arrived including, Tonks, Lupin, and a very healthy Sirius and with them are the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Everybody was busy dueling the death eaters, while Voldemort was looking for the prophecy. Bellatrix Lestrange was dueling Sirius Black, her cousin. Sirius was doing exceptionally well until, Lestrange found an opening and cursed him, leaving Sirius wide-eyed and shocked as he stumbled back and fell of behind the veil.  
  
Time seem to froze for Harry as he rushed towards the veil. He nearly jumped after Sirius if Remus didn't hold him back, who was also in tears as he saw his best friend, and the last Marauder fall to his death. Harry blamed himself for being trick, if he learned Occulenmency more, Sirius would be alive right now.  
  
Harry shaked the memory out of his head and made his way back to reality. But deep inside, he still blamed his self for his godfather's death.  
  
'He's in a better place now, where he doesn't have to run and hide all time. He can go and be free, his innocence declared' Harry thought, wishing Sirius the best, even after his death.  
  
Unknown to Harry, Ginny was staring at him the whole time he was having his train of thoughts. She knew that the pain of Sirius death still haunts him and she vowed that she will do everything to make him feel better.  
  
Everything.  
  
TBC...  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hope you like that! 


	2. Chapter 02

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Ms. Rowling's  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*****  
  
"Dinner time" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from the kitchen.  
  
Harry and the Weasley children were in the living room that time for they decided to get in the house for it was rather getting chilly outside. When they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, Ron and the twins were out of the living room in a flash, leaving Harry and Ginny rolling their eyes with making their way to the kitchen.  
  
After dinner was done, Harry and everybody else said good night to each other and went up - or in the twins' case, apparated - to their bedroom. Harry and Ron bid each other goodnight after changing to their pajamas and climbing to their respective beds.  
  
It was a very chilly night that summer and the breeze was cool and strong. The incredibly strong breeze was able to open Ron and Harry's bedroom window. Unfortunately, unlike Ron, Harry's curtains weren't draped around his bed, leaving him exposed to the cold, chilly night of summer.  
  
***  
  
Next morning Harry felt horrible. He was feeling light headed and dizzy. He was hot and cold at the same time and he didn't want to get out of bed. He has a pounding headache and his ears are ringing, then Harry knew he was getting sick. Then, suddenly he was being shaken, he knew, even without looking, that it was Ron waking him up.  
  
"Harry, come on, breakfast is ready, and everybody is going to Diagon Alley to spend the day there" Ron said hurriedly  
  
Harry grunted in reply, all that shaking was making him nauseous, when Ron didn't stop shaking him; he slapped Ron's hands away.  
  
"Okay, Ron, I'm up! I'M UP! Quit with the shaking already geez!" Harry said sitting up suddenly and rubbing his temple. That sudden movement made him dizzy and he fell back to his pillows once again.  
  
"You, alright mate?" Ron asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, just feeling a little woozy" he said weakly  
  
"Alright then, go down when you're ready, okay?" Ron said, eyeing Harry suspiciously before turning to the door.  
  
Harry nodded and swung his legs of the bed. He got dress and shakily made his way out of the room. When he reached the stairs, nausea swept over him, making him dizzy. Everything started spinning and he grabbed the railing for support. He started to see black spots in his vision, then he felt himself falling as everything faded black and he knew no more.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Er. Cliffie? ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 03

A/N: Wow! This fanfic is going better than I thought! Well, I won't keep you for long!  
  
*****  
  
Ron arrived at the kitchen and sat down beside Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, where's Harry" she asked  
  
"He said he'll be right down" a bit of doubt on Ron's voice when he said that  
  
A few minutes later, while the Weasley's were eating, a thud was heard from the stairs. Everybody looked up, even Ron and the twins who were stuffing their faces.  
  
"Ron, dear, can you check what that was?" Mrs. Weasley said, frowning  
  
Ron nodded and got up from his seat. He strode over to the stairs, not long after that a shout was heard  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" came Ron's voice, full of worry and panic  
  
The rest of the Weasleys looked at each other and without warning all of them scrambled out of their seats and headed to the stairs. When the got there, all they saw was Ron kneeling beside Harry's motionless figure. Blood was dripping on the side of Harry's head.  
  
Mrs. Weasley snapped into action at once. She kneeled down and put her hand on Harry's forehead but pulled back almost instantly  
  
"He's burning up! Quick, Fred, George carry him, Ron, go get a cloth and a bowl of cold and possibly ice water from the kitchen, Ginny, you come with me" Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly  
  
Fred and George hoisted Harry between the two of them and led him to the couch, while Ron ran to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley, together with Ginny, disappeared to the stairs.  
  
Once Harry was settled on the couch, Ron re-appeared carrying a bowl of water with a cloth and hurriedly made his way to the couch, resulting him to spill some water on the floor.  
  
Soon Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came down from upstairs and quickly made their way to Harry.  
  
Ginny took the damp cloth and put it on top of Harry's forehead to bring the fever down. Mrs. Weasley wiped off the blood on the side of Harry's head and checked of the wound.  
  
"He must've have fallen down from the top of the stairs and hit his head on the way down, good thing he doesn't have any broken bones or concussion" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Ginny continued dabbing Harry's forehead with the cloth when Mrs. Weasley said, "He must've got a chill during the night, it was pretty cold. That also explains the fever so that means we have to monitor it until it goes down, so that means we can't go to Diagon Alley"  
  
Ron and the twins nodded but Ginny can see the sullen look on their faces which they expertly hid from their mother. They were really looking forward to spending time at Diagon Alley today, especially the twins.  
  
"No problem Mom, I'll watch over Harry so you can go to Diagon Alley" Ginny said suddenly  
  
"But Ginny dear-" Mrs. Weasley started  
  
"No, Mom, its okay, trust me on this for once, I'm not a little girl anymore" Ginny said  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "Alright, but if there's any problems, owl us immediately, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mom, have fun" Ginny answered as Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen leaving Ron and the twins with Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Gin" said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Yeah" Ron added lamely  
  
"No problem guys just go okay" Ginny said smiling. The guys nodded and turned to the kitchens. Soon, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchens followed by Ron and the twins.  
  
"Okay Ginny, remember when there's a problem, owl us immediately okay?" Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Yes Mom" Ginny answered nodding; the stood up and walked with them to the fireplace. After they flooed to Diagon Alley, Ginny walked back to the couch and looked over Harry. He was breathing rather heavily and was sweating; yet he was shaking and shivering too.  
  
Ginny quickly soaked the cloth, wringed it, then place it once again on Harry's forehead. She continued dabbing his face with the cloth to bring his fever down. After a while, she sighed as Harry's fever started to go down. She headed the cloth on Harry's forehead and went to get a book. She got the book called 'Magical Creatures and Where to Find them' and started reading. After a few pages, her eyes started to as she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny jerked awake when she felt something shuffling beside her. She turned to see Harry trashing on the couch. He was muttering things and beads of sweat were coming down from his forehead. She rushed over him and put her hand on his forehead. He's burning up. She took the towel, which fell on the floor while Harry was trashing on the bed, and dipped it in the bowl of water and started dabbing Harry's face, in attempt to lower his temperature, but, alas, no avail.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes opened, revealing his emerald eyes, but it was dull and unfocused not like the bright emerald orbs it used to be.  
  
"Sirius" he gasped out  
  
Ginny felt her eyes started to water as she clutched Harry's hand.  
  
"No Harry, it's me, Ginny" she said weakly  
  
Harry turned his head and faced her, his eyes still glazed over.  
  
"Mom?" Harry said weakly  
  
'God, he delirious' Ginny thought. "No Harry, its Ginny" she said already in tears. He hated seeing Harry like this.  
  
"Mom, so sorry, my fault..." Harry continued  
  
"No Harry it's not your fault" Ginny said desperately  
  
With tears forming in his eyes Harry continued, "Sirius... gone... my fault... so sorry mom"  
  
"No Harry" Ginny said, sounding defeated  
  
"Mom, I love you... don't leave" Harry said, tears leaking from his eyes  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't give up, I-I will love you forever, you have to stay for Ron, Hermione, the twins, everyone, and G-Ginny" she stuttered through her crying as she once again put her hand on his forehead, his fever is rising up.  
  
"Oh no" she exclaimed. Panicking she ran to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, she knew her mom keeps Pepper-Up Potions for emergencies. When she found on the top shelf she rushed back to the living room and kneeled down beside Harry. She took the potion and encouraged Harry to drink it. But all Harry did was turn away.  
  
"Come on Harry, you need to drink it" Ginny said pleadingly  
  
When Harry heard his voice, he opened his mouth slightly and let Ginny pour the potion in his mouth. Harry nearly choked and gagged it out; put Ginny put her hand on his mouth without hesitation to prevent him too. Then she rubbed his throat so that he can swallow easier.  
  
Harry relaxed and slowly back to his slumber. He looked more peaceful and its looks like he was dreaming something nice. She sighed and hoped that everything would be fine, soon, she herself fell in a deep slumber.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hope you like that! Last chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 04

A/N: *drops of her knees, bowing furiously* I am so sorry, this was late, cause you see this is what happened:  
  
@I caught the flu @drank medicine @did homework @fell asleep, while doing homework @woke up, watched tv @fell asleep, while watching tv @woke up, went to the computer @went to update, but took medicine so started falling asleep again @got pissed off and went to sleep  
  
So... basically, I was falling asleep all over the place... sorry for the lateness... so without further halabaloo, here's the last and final chapter of summer!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Summer night was nice and cool as Ron, the twins and Mrs. Weasley got home from Diagon Alley, late that night. When they entered, they found Harry sleeping peacefully on the couch with Ginny curled on a chair beside him on the living room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and strode over Harry; she was relief to find that Harry's fever broke. She took the bowl of water, the cloth and the bottle of Pepper Up Potion and went to the kitchen.  
  
The twins sniggered as they looked at Ron's face who was turning red as he glared at Harry, who was sleeping close (well, close enough for Ron) to Ginny. As the twins continued, they each took of Ron's arams and dragged him upstairs to prevent him from jumping on Harry as soon as he wake up.  
  
Moments later, Harry's eyes opened and blinked several times. He sat up and looked around, as his gaze fell upon a petite red head that was curled up beside him.  
  
Without thinking, Harry reached over and stroked her fiery red hair until she woke up. Ginny lifted her head mumbling Harry's name. When she looked up to see Harry's face looking down at her, she squealed.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Before Harry could reply, Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him really tight. Harry returned the gesture, and then they slowly pulled away as silence occurred.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were..." She trailed off  
  
"No worries Ginny, see I'm alright now" he said  
  
Ginny looked away embarrassed, but before she could go any further, Harry took her chin and lifted it so that she's looking at him in the eye.  
  
"And for that, I thank you" he said softly, as he lowered his head and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.  
  
Ginny blushed, as Harry laid her head on his shoulder. She felt warm and cozy and wished that they can be like this forever.  
  
"You know, my mom visited me last night" Harry said suddenly  
  
"Oh?" Ginny answered, acting surprise  
  
"Yeah, she told me that how its not my fault that Si-Sirius died" Harry said, his voice breaking  
  
"Oh, Harry, she's saying it because it is not your fault" Ginny said, taking Harry's hand into hers  
  
"Yeah, I guess, then, I told her I love her and I want to be with her, but she said I have to stay and she'll love my forever. She said I have to do a lot more things and I have to stay for my friends, for the people who love me and for..." he trailed off  
  
"For who Harry" Ginny asked  
  
Harry smiled and looked at her, he took her head into his hands and touched his forever onto hers.  
  
"For you" he said as he kissed Ginny, full of love and passion. Ginny kissed him back the same way as the sun rose for a new and bright summer day.  
  
Oblivious to everything around them, neither Ginny nor Harry saw or knew that Ron was looking murderously at them as they kissed.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
A/N: You wanna know what happen next? Well, that's another story 


End file.
